Different Perspectives
by WannaBeSlayer
Summary: Sango is betrayed by Kagome and Miroku. She meets up with a band of mercernaries and joins them. What happens when she gets feelings for their leader? And what happens when kagome and Miroku come after her. SanBan
1. betrayal

Sango woke up from another nightmare about what Naraku had done to her and her brother. Not wanting to wake up her traveling companions, she decided to go to the hot springs. When she reached the hot springs she heard whispered voices and flashes of pale skin. Sango recognized the voice as Kagome's and hurried to reach her but she stopped as the mist cleared and she saw Kagome being touched intimately. Sango blushed and turned to leave to give them some privacy. _I didn't know that Inuyasha was up here. Well I know how much Kags wanted this to happen, so I'm not going to interrupt_. She stopped when she heard the voice behind her in the hot springs.

"We should get back soon, last time we almost got caught."

"I know," that was Kagome's voice," but couldn't we stay just a little longer. I promise I'll make it worth it."

The man laughed but agreed. _Where do I know that voice? I could swear that it's not Inuyasha._ Her curiosity getting the better of her, Sango turned to see who Kagome was with. She stared in shock as she saw Kagome and the man kissing and groping at each other. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that the man wasn't Inuyasha, it was her fiancee, Miroku.

------------FLASHBACK-------------

"Sango," Miroku said holding her hand while looking into her eyes," after we defeat Naraku will you come with me back to the temple? Will you come live with me and bear my children?"

I just stared at him as I tried to take in what he had just said. _Did he really mean that? Could I trust him to be faithful to me like he hadn't been up until now?_ Looking into his vulnerable eyes she realized that she wouldn't be able to refuse him what he had asked her. Not only had he asked her but he had done it in front of other people. She couldn't just embarass him in front of everyone. Plus she loved him, right?

"Miroku- I'm not sure what to say."

"Sango I know I'm not perfect and I'm a little bit of a whore, but I truly love you and want to marry you. No matter what you say that love will never die and I will stay by your side for as long as you want me."

Sango's eyes filled with tears. _Maybe he does love me and he will stop flirting with other women_. Sango looked into his earnest eyes and knew that she could refuse him nothing.

"Of course I'll marry you, Miroku. I love you more than anyone else in my life and you're the only person that truly believes in me and that I can defeat Naraku."

----------END FLASHBACK-----------------

Tears poured down her cheeks as she remembered how just today she had told Miroku that she might not be able to have children. When she told him he just reassured her that if they couldn't have kids there was always other ways. She turned to run but gasped in pain as her ankle twisted and she fell to the ground. She looked up to see her friend's looking at her in horror in realizing that she had seen them. Slowly, Miroku stepped out of the water, unheeding his nakedness, and offered her his hand to help her up. She stared at it, this hand that had held hers just yesterday as he professed love and affection, this hand that had just been touching her best friend. Not knowing what to do she did the only thing she could, she ran.


	2. True Nature

_(A/N sorry for making Kagome a bitch but it goes with the story)_

_Oh, the irony. Out of all the demons I have ever faced those would have to be some of the weakest and yet they were able to injure me because of my distraction._ Sango winced as she wiped the dried blood from her side. Reaching out blindly she tried to steady herself as she got another headrush. Her legs, unable to support her, collapsed underneath her as the river around her turned red with blood.

"What are you doing here little slayer? Did you get separated from your pitiful group? Well today just isn't your day is it."

Sango looked up to see who dared to talk to her like she was a weakling but she fell onto her side as she attempted to move. She gasped in pain as she felt the cut across her stomach widen.

Bankotsu looked at the fallen woman with a little bit of concern. _What's wrong with her? Doesn't she know that I just insulted her and all she is doing is sitting there? _He looked down and saw the vertical cut across her stomach that was heavily bleeding and causing the woman to pale considerably. Just as he was about to say something Sango fell over unconscious.

"Shit, now what am I supposed to do? I mean, it's not like I can just take her back to the camp."

Bankotsu groaned as he realized that that is exactly what he would have to do to keep her alive._ Fine but I am not, hear that NOT, taking care of her. Just for the record, I'm only doing this because I don't want to watch her die. _With that thought Bankotsu picked her up and headed back towards the camp to tell the others that they had a new companion.

-------------------With Inuyasha----------------

"What do you mean she's gone?" Inuyasha yelled at the sobbing Kagome.

"I'm s-s-sorry I didn't know that she w-w-was going to leave. She j-j-just told me that she was g-g-going to take a bath." Kagome wailed as she saw Inuyasha's face. "Please don't be m-m-mad at me. I l-l-love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at the bedraggled girl in front of him and sighed. _How does she always make me feel like I did something wrong?_ He sighed again as he realized that the fight had already been lost. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw him starting to cave._ Good, maybe he'll forgive me and I won't have to tell him the real reason why Sango left. Hmm now I just have to make sure that he never finds out the truth and leaves me._ Kagome looked over at the cowering monk and smiled._ Well, I know he won't tell anyone and the only other person that knows is Sango. So as long as she isn't near Inuyasha we should be okay and if she is near him, well I'll just have to make sure that she doesn't tell him._

"Alright Kagome it's okay nothing's wrong. Now come on we might as well go find some jewel shards. I mean who knows maybe we'll find Sango on the way." He said hopefully while picking up Kagome._ If things go the way I want them too, and they will, we won't meet up with her until long after you mate me. Hmm maybe not even then, I mean this is my future we're talking about and I have more than a little involvement in the outcome. And right now what I want is to be your mate and nobody, not even Sango, is going to mess that up for me._ Kagome felt a little remorse but banished it at the thought of Sango telling Inuyasha what she had seen. _Don't worry Sango, we'll meet up soon and unfortunately only one of us is going to walk away._


	3. Stuck

Blinking Sango sat up, but winced at a sharp pain in her stomach. Noting the darkness of night, her unfamiliar surroundings, and the empty cave she lifted her shirt to assess the damage dealt to her. _It's not too bad, but if someone hadn't treated it I probably wouldn't be here right now._

Sango sat wondering where she was and where her teammates were when she remembered what had happened two days ago. She sat staring blankly ahead of her, wondering where she was going to go from here. _By the way, where the hell is here? Where the hell am I?_

Standing she walked to the front of the cave and looked out, seeing a light she decided to see who was here. Slowly progressing towards the firelight, she could hear men's voices and they seemed to be laughing and joking. Stepping into the light from the shadow she hid her shock at seeing the band of mercenaries in front of her. Turning to see their company, they stood and stared at the young woman. Realizing his duty the leader of the mercenaries, Bankotsu, stood and took a step towards Sango.

"So, you have finally woken up? Well, now that you are awake you might as well make dinner for me and the men." While Bankotsu instructed Sango on what he wanted her to do, the other men slowly sat down and wondered exactly what was going on.

Sango stared at Bankotsu who was making a list of her daily duties and wondered exactly what the hell he was saying. "Ummm, sorry to interrupt but what are you talking about?"

"Are you stupid all the time or just when people are around? What I'm trying to say is that you are going to be our new cleaning, cooking, and general do-it-all lady. Now if there is a problem with that I'm sure you'd be fine out there on your own." Sango just looked at him, dumbfounded. _Did he honestly think that she was going to do everything for these slobs when she didn't even like them?_ "If there are any problems with that," Bankotsu continued," you can leave and continue on your own."

Staring at Bankotsu, Sango couldn't help to wonder who the stupid one out of the two was. Turning she started to walk out of the clearing but she suddenly stopped when she heard him continue speaking.

"That is, if you think that you can survive out there without your weapon." Bankotsu grinned as he hefted her weapon over his shoulder and looked at the speechless slayer. "So which is it going to be, stay and take care of me and my men for awhile or going out there defenseless?" Hearing the snickers coming from behind Bankotsu, Sango knew that she was defeated.

Sango could hear the implication of what he was saying in his voice, if she left she was as good as dead. Her only option to survive was to stay here and act as a maid for a bunch of idiotic men. Nodding her head she turned and headed towards the cave to go to sleep, hoping against hope that this was all a horrible dream and it would be gone in morning.

Sorry for not updating in a while, review if you want about alternate pairings or ideas for the story. If possible, I'll fit them into the story.


	4. Hopeless

Waking up the next morning Sango sighed when she saw the sleeping mercenaries around her and realized that it wasn't a dream. Standing up slowly so as not to awaken the men she looked around for her weapon so that she could escape. Turning she looked at Bankotsu and underneath him lay her precious weapon, being used as a mattress. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down she walked towards the man, her eyes glowing with anger. Realizing that her attempt to calm down was in vain she let her anger take control of her. Storming over to Bankotsu she lifted her hand and slapped him with everything that she had in her, the loud sound resounded through the cave and woke up all the sleeping men.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? That is not a mattress and should not be used as such, if you don't understand that then you better learn or no one is going to do anything for you!" Sango said to a very confused Bankotsu. Looking underneath him and then felt the sting in his cheek. _Did she? That bitch just slapped me!_

"Who do you think you are? Coming up and hitting in my sleep for one is cowardly and two is just fucking stupid considering I'm the one holding your fate in my hands!" Bankotsu screamed standing up and towering over the younger girl. Looking around he saw his men watching the confrontation. "Now, there is some clothes over there I'm sure that you can do something about that?"

Sango looked at the man in disbelief, he had just slept on her weapon and he expected her to just meekly obey him and wash his dirty clothes? Seeing the look in his eyes she realized that if she didn't back down she wouldn't have to worry about her weapon, or anything else, anymore. Turning, she grabbed the offending articles of clothing and stormed out of the cave to the creek nearby.

_Who does he think he is bossing me around like he owns me? We'll see about that you arrogant bastard. I am not a crying simpleton, I am the last living taijiya and as such I am way stronger than he is!_ Unnoticed to Sango while she had been ranting to herself she had ripped several holes in the clothes because of a rock sitting in the water where she was washing the clothes.

Returning to the cave several hours later she threw the now dry and clean clothes on to the floor of the cave and sat down, back against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, and refusing to look at any of the filthy men before her. Seeing their feet as they walked towards their clothes she waited for them to all go over and find their clothes before slowly crawling over to where her weapon lay. Reaching out she almost had her weapon when a scream made her jerk back and look to see what was going on.

"What in the world happened to my clothes?" Jakotsu wailed, holding the ripped outfit out in front of him for all to see. Seeing what had happened the men all grabbed their clothes and looked in disbelief at the holes that were in every single one of their clothes.

Bankotsu turned to the kneeling slayer before saying anything. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sango looked around frantically wondering how the hell she was going to get out of this one when Bankotsu stepped closer, repeating his question. Looking up Sango saw Bankotsu but not far behind him was Jakotsu murder in his eyes as he held his clothing.

"Well, what did you expect? I am a demon slayer, when did I ever worry about clean clothes?"


End file.
